Kim Lip
) | birth_place = Cheongju, North Chungcheong Province, South Korea | height = 161cm (5'3) (estimated) | weight = | blood = B | nicknames = Lippie (main) Various others; see below. | color = Red (빨간색) | animal = Owl (부엉이) | superpower = Time Travel | month = May | location = Gimcheon, South Korea | reveal = May 15, 2017 | position = Lead Dancer, Lead Vocalist | single = "Eclipse" | previous = ViVi | next = JinSoul }}Kim Lip (Hangul: 김립) is the sixth revealed member of LOONA and a member of the second sub-unit, LOONA / ODD EYE CIRCLE. She was born as Kim Jung Eun (Hangul: 김정은) on February 10, 1999, in Cheongju City, North Chungcheong Province, South Korea. She debuted on May 15, 2017, as a member and subsequently released her solo single album "Kim Lip" on May 23, 2017. History Early life 2017 : Reveal, Debut in LOONA and ODD EYE CIRCLE She released her solo single album "Kim Lip" on May 23, 2017 and subsequently debuted as a member of girl group LOONA. She was later revealed to be a member of its second sub-unit, ODD EYE CIRCLE. 2018 : School graduation, "See Saw" On February 9, 2018, Kim Lip graduated from Hanlim Multi Art School alongside Chuu. Kim Lip was also featured in Chuu and Go Won's duet, See Saw, where she covered the half of a verse in the song. Profile * Stage Name: Kim Lip (김립) ** Japanese: キムリプ (Kimu ripu) * Birth Name: Kim Jung Eun (김정은; 金定恩) * Name Meaning(s): ** 金 (김/Kim) means "gold, metal".金 - Wiktionary ** 定 (정/Jung) means "settle, fix".定 - Wiktionary ** 恩 (은/Eun) means "grace".恩 - Wiktionary ** The “Lip” in “Kim Lip” comes from the word “ecLIPse”, which is also the title of her solo single. * Nickname(s): Lippie, Queen Lip, Dong Dong (동동), Moomin (무민), Kimberly Lippington, Yallip (얄립), LipbalmBy HaSeul, LOONA TV 135 * Birthdate: February 10, 1999 (age ) * Horoscope: Aquarius * Blood type: B * Birthplace: Cheongju, North Chungcheong Province, South Korea * Current residence: LOOΠΔ Dormitory, Seoul, South Korea * Roommates: HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul, YeoJin, ViVi, JinSoul, Choerry * Family: Parents; older sister * Body statistics: 161 cm (height), 235~240mm (US 6.5/7, EU 37/38) (shoe size) * Education: Yongsung Middle School (graduated), Hanlim Multi Arts High School (graduated) * Languages: Korean (fluent) * Position: Undetermined ** ODD EYE CIRCLE: Leader (official), lead (main) vocal,Fact iN Star 171105 main dancer ** LOONA: Lead vocal, lead dancer, sub-leader * Instruments: Piano, guitar, violin * Hobbies: shopping for clothes, playing sudoku, cleaning & organizing things * Likes: Sweet food, shopping, people * Dislikes: Lotus, messes, Noisiness * Personality: Tsundere, chic, motherly, hot-headed Discography Single albums * "Kim Lip" (2017) Features * "See Saw" (with Chuu and Go Won) (2018) Filmography Web Drama Music Video Appearances Trivia * One of Kim Lip's favorite foods is Gamjatang. * Out of all the members, Kim Lip has the earliest bedtime of 10:00 pm.NCT Night Night 09/13/18 * She is also the earliest to wake up. * She dislikes messes and sometimes she throws away the other member's socks when they leave them out. * Her role models are Park Hyosin and Tori Kelly. * She is a part of LOONA's sub-unit, ODD EYE CIRCLE and the leader of the unit. * She is the fifth oldest in LOONA. * Her zodiac sign is Aquarius. * In the group, she is represented by an owl and the color red. * Her favorite artists are Ladies' Code and GOT7. * She was cast by BlockBerryCreative via Instagram. * She was the sixth member to be revealed in May 2017. * She released her solo single "Kim Lip" on May 23, 2017. * She used to have bottom braces. * She shares the same name as Kim Sakkat (aka "Kim Lip"), an eccentric and Bohemian wandering poet who was renowned during the Joseon dynasty of Korea. * She recited the poem ‘That song had no echoes’ by Im Khoung Sub for weekly poem 2. * Kim Lip is a supporter of the LGBT+ community. * She shares the same birthday as Red Velvet's Seulgi. See also References Navigation pt-br:Kim Lip Category:LOONA Category:Members Category:ODD EYE CIRCLE Category:Kim Lip